The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency, has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
Micro-electromechanical systems (“MEMS”) are becoming increasingly popular, particularly as such devices are miniaturized and are integrated into integrated circuit manufacturing processes. MEMS devices may be used in various applications such as microphones, accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, inkjet printers, and the like. However, MEMS devices introduce their own unique requirements into the integration process.